Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel array, and more particularly, to a pixel array of a display panel.
Description of Related Art
With the vigorous development of display techniques, the demand for display panels to be, for instance, lighter, thinner, high definition, and power-saving has been rising.
To increase the brightness of the display panel and thereby achieve the effect of power-saving, the number of sub-pixels is generally reduced to increase the aperture ratio of pixels.
However, when the number of sub-pixels of the display panel is reduced, the resolution of pixels exhibited by the display panel becomes limited. Therefore, a display panel capable of having good resolution of pixels and aperture ratio of pixels at the same time is urgently needed.